


All of You Belongs to Me - [Loki Syndrome Companion]

by itspixiesthings



Series: Loki Syndrome [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom Loki, Domination, F/M, Femsub, Humiliation, Loki Does What He Wants, Maledom, Master/Pet, Rim job, Submission, Teasing, enema play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki prepares Anne for his desires, and teaches her a lesson about just how complete he considers his ownership of her to be.</p><p>[This is a companion piece to Loki Syndrome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You Belongs to Me - [Loki Syndrome Companion]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, so this is a little bit different from my other writing. I have written this one shot scene as separate from the main fics because its a little bit more ahhhh... *niche* than anything else I've written and a lot of you may not be that into it. Big warning! Enema play! Brief description of waste matter! (Though this is NOT a scat piece, it does deal with some of the realities of anal play??)
> 
> Also, while this is technically in my mind Loki and Anne, the scenario isn't really specific enough to them, so I have tagged it under "Original Works" as well, since, you could really imagine them as anyone.

"Ass up."  
She bit her lip as she slowly lowered her front to the cold floor beneath her, her bottom hoisted up in acquiescence to his command. A thrill of anticipation and desire ran through her, despite the embarrassment she felt due to the exposed nature of the position. She felt utterly defenseless and at his mercy, which is how he liked her. Truth be told, it was how she liked to be for him as well. The air was cool on her naked flesh, and she pulled anxiously against the cuffs around her wrists and ankles which kept her secured in place to the floor.  
  
"Good girl..." She felt a shiver of satisfaction as she listened to his words, before her breath hitched, caught in her throat as she felt his hands upon her skin. She could not help but squirm a little in his grasp as his fingers lightly grazed her ass.  
  
"You look so beautiful like this, you know..." His voice was like silk, softly falling on her ears and making her yearn for more.  
"Like a virgin sacrifice, all _spread out and waiting_ for your god."

She trembled as his words breathed upon her, his breath tickling her most sensitive parts. She could feel her desire growing the more he touched her. As his hands gently, and _oh so softly_ moved across her wet folds she heard him inhale deeply, before his breath came out in a long, lust filled sigh. _"Norns_ , you smell _delicious_. You cannot know how absolutely _intoxicating_ you are, my pet."

A whimper of need left her lips, her eyes closing as she pulled once again at the cuffs. She was desperate for more of his touch, and she knew that he knew.  
  
_"Such pretty little holes...."_ his fingers found her pussy, the wetness that was already gathering allowing him easy access. She gasped aloud as she felt him breach her, felt herself stretch around him as he swirled his fingers inside of her. After a few moments she whimpered again as she felt them leave, and instinctively pushed her hips back in protest. This elicited a dark chuckle from him before he admonished her with a tone of reproach.

" _Ah ah._.. so desperate already? Ahh but that _won't do_. Do you get to decide when or how I touch you?" The question made her huff in frustration before she pitifully answered, admitting in a low and needy voice, "No... No Master."  
  
"Who do these _pretty little holes_ belong to?" His voice was playful and _god,_ she hated him for it. He knew he had all the time in the world to play with her, to make her frustrated, and to tease her, as much as it suited him. "They.. they belong to you, _only you_ Master."

She cried out in shock as she felt his fingers, still wet from her pussy, suddenly press into her ass. She clenched automatically, but it did no good. Her whole body shook and she could not help moaning aloud at the sensation of being so forcibly explored. "They belong to _me_... to do _anything_ I wish with, _yes?_ "  
  
She squirmed at his touch and nodded, clenching her fists desperately as she felt him press into her deeper. "Yes Master!" Her voice was small and came in short gasps now.

His fingers withdrew, but she didn't have a moment to get used to it before a new sensation hit her. Warm, and wet, his tongue explored her entrance, wiggling its way past the tightness of her asshole. It made her moan and writhe beneath him, desperate to feel more of his tongue. He was _expert_ at teasing her, giving her only a taste of sensation before he plunged in fully for but a moment, making her scream out before he went back to simply exploring the folds.

Her toes curled as she accepted his ministrations, felt herself clench around him before relaxing again. When he withdrew this time, she was a panting and whimpering mess, her ass in the air, swaying back and forth as her body tried to process every sensation.  
  
"Mmmm... you taste absolutely _divine_ , darling." He moved around her in a blur of motion before he was beside her again, delicate fingers beneath her chin tilting her face towards him. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and there was a wicked glint of mischief in his eyes before he lent forward to catch her lips in his. Her eyes widened as the taste of herself flooded her senses, his tongue moving to invade her mouth. Instinctively she attempted to pull away, but a hand crept behind her neck to prevent her retreat.

When his lips left hers she was panting and moaning, her eyes heavy with desire, and her face flushed with the humiliation. His smile only rubbed it in, an evil little smirk that made her feel small and nervous. "See?" He winked before he stood, raising himself above her.  
  
"Wait there for me, just like that pet. _Don't move._ " As he spoke she heard some rustling as he moved about the room, and curiosity got the better of her, her neck straining as her eyes attempted to follow him.  
" _Eyes down_." His stern voice made her blush and immediately lower her head to stare at the floor. Her body was a quivering mess of anticipation now, fear and desire fighting within her. _What could he possibly have in store..._

She could hear him moving things around. Something was set down just behind her... She was anxious to turn to look, but his command kept her in place, her eyes fixed upon the ground beneath her. Finally, she felt his presence and nearness return and he was beside her again. Something hard pressed against her lips. "Open your mouth, darling..."  
She hesitated only for a moment, his voice commanding her in no uncertain terms. Her lips parted and the strange object, small and long, was slipped between them. "Good girl.... Now suck."

She felt giddy, blushing at his praise as she obeyed, moving her lips and tongue around the long object. She could hardly see anything, the room was so dark, and her position made her especially unaware of her surroundings. Her heart beat loudly, thumping inside of her chest as she focused on the only thing that kept her from going over the deep end of fear: His words, his voice, his expectations. All she had to do was _obey._

It was a delicate dance, he played with her. She _loved_ being small, being vulnerable, being _afraid_. He knew that the fear and uncertainty was her biggest turn on. But too much fear would overwhelm her. She had to feel _safe_ , as well, and it was his control which both scared _and_ comforted her. So his commands kept her grounded, while the darkness and the knowledge of his desire kept her just on the edge of fear.

The object was removed from her, and her tongue followed it, a whimpered sigh loosed in protest. She leaned forward as though to reach for it before he was behind her again, and she felt a hand upon her head, forcing her back down to the ground. Allowing herself to relax into her position again, she closed her eyes and waited, simply enjoying the feeling of his hands holding her in place.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you?" His dark voice glided across her senses and she gulped, biting her lip as her heart fluttered in a flurry of apprehension. She shook her head slowly, finding herself suddenly unable to form words. His laughter was filled with a foreboding that made her stomach do flip flops.  
"Of course you don't, my innocent little pet. That is what makes you so _very_ fun to play with..."  
  
As he spoke she felt something hard being pressed against her asshole again, this time smaller than his fingers. It slipped inside of her without much resistance, whetted as it was by her saliva. His hand pet her face gently for a moment, fingers running through her hair before it was gone, and she suddenly felt something she could not put into words. Her eyes flew open as she tried to figure out what was happening.... Her ass suddenly felt strangely _filled_ , in a way that not even his cock filled her. It was warm, it pooled inside of her _.. it..._

She could not help but raise her head to turn to look, and this time he did not rebuke her for this misdemeanor. She gasped and let a moan escape her throat as she realized that he was pumping water into her. His hand held a device that looked like a turkey baster, and beside where he sat was a large bucket of water.  
" _Shhh there now_. Hold it in, don't spill it. _How does that feel?"_

Her breath came heavy now, her body moving this way and that of its own volition, as though she had lost control of even her own self. Her ass felt heavy and full in a way she had never felt before and she found herself lifting up onto her hands and knees in a desperate attempt to alleviate some of the discomfort. "It.. it feels... _I don't know_..." Her voice mewled out, her breath shaky and ragged.

"Don't know? Does it feel bad?"  
The question bounced around in her mind before she hesitantly answered, "Y...yes....?"  
It was a timid reply, one that she was not certain if she truly meant it. He seemed to sense as much, and a deep chuckle formed in his throat, his hand gently and soothingly patting her ass.  
"Aahh.... _but does it feel good?_ " And, once again, she didn't know how to answer.  
"Yesss...?"

"Ah... I see... " She felt the nozzle of the device leave for a few moments before it returned, his hand squeezing the device, and she bucked in her bonds as she felt herself fill again, everything inside of her growing tighter around the intruding fluid.  
  
"Let's see how much you can take..." The foreboding words made her head spin with fear, and she found herself blubbering suddenly,  
"No more! I cant... _I cant take anymore... please_ Master...!" As the nozzle removed itself from her once more she clenched tight to keep everything inside.

"Oh, _I think you can.._.. I think you are not _anywhere near_ your breaking point yet, my pet..." His voice was so calm and it drove her mad as he gently inserted it again, another squirt of water filling her insides. She writhed again, throwing her head back and howling in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure as she felt herself grow fuller and fuller.  
"How does that feel...?" She tried to concentrate on his words, sweat beginning to drip from her forehead as she took deep breath after deep breath to steady herself.  
"It.. it feels.. _strange..._ "

Another pump of water, and another and she was groaning and squirming desperately. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of her gasps and whimpers as she shook, her front collapsing in defeat against the ground, her ass wiggling in the air. She could hear him behind her shifting, his hands now gently rubbing and caressing her ass as it danced in strained discomfort.

"Please... _its so much._.. please can I go to the washroom?" The words spilled from her as her need to expel everything grew. Her stomach was tight and expanded and her ass felt like it was about to burst.  
"Not yet... Stay there." A strangled sob caught in her throat as he got up again, and she whimpered her frustration. _As though she could do anything other than stay there..._  
  
Before she knew it however he was back, as though he had never left her side, and she heard something metal clank on the ground behind her. Straining to look, she saw it was a wide metal pan, and he had placed he beneath her.

"There now... you may release." Her eyes widened as she took in the insufferably smug look on his face and she pulled against the cuffs holding her in place. "No I.. _pl..please_ Master.. I need to go to the _washroom_..." She tried to convey to him how _badly_ she needed to go, her body was threatening to overcome her, pressure inside of her becoming too much to bear.

"And I have given you permission to do so." His calm, patient voice was driving her to insanity. As she squirmed where she knelt she shook her head, her words tumbling from her in a desperate babble, "Please.. _please Master_ I.. I ne..neeeed... _privacy._. please..." She begged and pleaded with him, tears forming in her eyes from the strain of holding everything inside.

At that, his eyes narrowed, his arms crossed as he looked down on her, but his voice was gentle and not unkind as he spoke again.  
"No, you do _not_." He stooped low so that his lips were inches from her ear, his breath teasing her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Firstly, privacy is a _privilege,_ one you are _not_ entitled to should I deem it so. I have given you permission to release, that is _all_ that should concern you. Secondly...." His strict demeanor softened here, and he leaned forward to place a gentle, reassuring kiss upon her neck. "...you do not _need_ privacy. _I own you._ Body, mind and soul. There is not a _single part of you_ that is private from me, that I cannot be privy to, do you understand? I will not be disgusted by your body. Did you think I was under the impression that you had no bodily functions, that you do not expel waste?" His hands methodically began to roam her form now, teasing her skin.

"You _belong_ to me. You do not need to be afraid, or embarrassed. _No part of you_ is shameful. Let go _, relax,_ and g _ive every single part of yourself to me._ I will not be kept from _anything_ of you, do you understand?"  
As he spoke she felt herself giving way, her willpower begin to loosen until the muscles which had been so tightly clenched suddenly relaxed. She cried aloud as she suddenly felt a rush of fluid leave her, felt her face turn bright red as she felt herself defecate as well, her bowels emptying themselves. Worse, the pressure on her bladder had made her loose control there as well, urine leaving her in a burst of release.

The entire experience was so intense that she screamed, her whole body shaking as she rode it out. It was almost orgasmic in its intensity, making her body quiver and buck. And through it all, he didn't say a word, watching her with a predatory stare that made her want to run and hide. As the smell began to hit her she hid her face, a sob bubbling up at the realization of what she had _done_ in front of him.

She needn't have worried. A gentle finger crooked under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, and the smile that greeted her was warm and inviting, and more than just a little lust darkening his eyes.  
" _Good girl._.. let's get you cleaned up. Then your ass will be more than ready for my cock, hmm?"

A dopey, exhausted smile spread across her face. His esteem for her had not changed, even though he had seen the most intimate and disgusting part of herself, and the revelation made her head swim. Tears pricked at her eyes as she nodded eagerly, hungrily, desperate now to feel him inside of her.  
"Yes... please, Master!"

 

 


End file.
